Invisible Tiz
by RingabelxTiz
Summary: Ringabel tells Tiz that he's invisible in the dark when he wakes up from a nightmare. [RingabelxTiz] Sequel to Scary Tiz. Contains fluff and Shounen-Ai.


"AHHHHHH!" Tiz woke up hugging himself shaking violently from a nightmare he had. "Please! Someone turn on the light!" He burst into tears rocking himself back and forth sobbing.

The door opened and the lights turned on. "Tiz?" Ringabel stood by the door way shocked seeing Tiz scared to death wearing his white mage outfit as PJs. He walked inside the room shutting the door by kicking it. He continued walking until he was right by Tiz's bed placing his hand on Tiz's head stroking his hair. "What's wrong Tiz? Another nightmare?"

Tiz sobbed holding on to Ringabel's arm. "The nightmare and I'm scared of the dark Ringabel!" He cried burying his face into Ringabel's arm shaking.

Ringabel hummed and sat down on the bed watching Tiz climb on his lap still holding his arm. "Well, sometimes the dark can be a good thing Tiz." He stated placing his free hand on Tiz's face wiping a tear away with his thumb.

"How!? The dark is scary!" He sobbed squeezing Ringabel's arm he buried his face on Ringabel's chest.

Ringabel chuckled rubbing Tiz's back trying to calm him down. "Did you know in the dark you are invisible?"

"Invisible!?" Tiz sniffed looking into Ringabel's eyes his grip loosened on Ringabel's arm. "How!?"

"Hehe. It's a secret only I know." Tiz let go of Ringabel's arm as he got off the bed walking towards the light switch. "I'll show you. The magic is in your eyes."

"No! Please don't turn the light off!" Tiz sobbed getting off the bed running over to Ringabel hugging him. "Don't leave me!"

Ringabel chuckled ruffling his hair placing a kiss on his head. "Shh. Just watch Tiz." He had his finger under the light switch. "Hold my hand and you won't be afraid."

"O-okay…" Tiz squeezed Ringabel's hand leaning against him making sure he wouldn't disappear.

Ringabel flicked the light switch off feeling Tiz squeeze his hand tighter. "See?"

"Turn the light on, please!" Tiz cried shutting his eyes hugging Ringabel's arm.

Ringabel smiled and flicked the light switch on again. "See? I'm still here."

Tiz slowly opened his eyes his arms still wrapped around Ringabel's arm. "I can't do this Ringabel!"

"Tiz just let your eyes adjust to the darkness and you will be invisible." Ringabel stated calmly feeling Tiz let go of his arm. "You won't be invisible unless you let your eyes adjust. Trust me."

Tiz gulped taking a few steps back trembling. "O-okay…" He closed his eyes. "I'm ready!"

Ringabel smiled turning the light switch off. "Open your eyes Tiz."

Tiz slowly opened his eyes seeing nothing but darkness he felt his heart beat rapidly. "Light on please!"

"Shh. Let your eyes adjust Tiz." Ringabel whispered pressing his back against door his eyes already adjusted to the dark. "I'm right here. If you can't see me that means your eyes haven't adjusted yet."

Tiz swallowed hard forcing his eyes to adjust to the darkness his heart started beating normally once he saw Ringabel staring at him. "Ringabel!" Tiz dashed over hugging him. "Am I invisible now?" He looked up looking into Ringabel's eyes.

Ringabel leaned down to kiss his head. "Yes. Once your eyes fully adjust then you're invisible. That's how the magic works! No one else can see you until they adjust their eyes." Ringabel turned the light switch on again. "Now, let me show you what happens when you don't let your eyes adjust to the darkness." Ringabel pointed at the spot where Tiz was standing before. "Stay right there Tiz."

Tiz nodded walking over to where he was standing at last time eying Ringabel carefully. Ringabel smiled and turned the light switch off. "Wha-! Tiz where did you go!?" Ringabel ran around Tiz's room opening the closet. "Tiz! Are you in here!?" Tiz giggled watching Ringabel running around looking for him. Ringabel bumped his head into the wall. "Ah!"

"I'm right here Ringabel!" Tiz giggled waving his arm watching Ringabel check under his bed.

"Where!? I don't see you!" Ringabel cried standing up looking around in circles seeing nothing but darkness.

Tiz walked over near the light switch and turned on the light giggling. "See me now?" He turned around seeing Ringabel's back facing him.

Ringabel turned around smiling. "Tiz!" He picked him up kissing his forehead. "You little devil! Are you trying to worry me!" He saw Tiz reaching over to the light switch evilly smirking, he giggled and turned the light off.

"TIZ!"

Tiz laughed turning the light back on.

"Oh. Thank heavens!"

Tiz turned the light switch off again.

"TIIIIIZ!"

Tiz laughed harder turning the light back on.

"Oh, there you are! You keep disappearing out of my arms!" Ringabel cried pressing his forehead against Tiz's their noses brushing against each other.

"Hehehe! I love the darkness now!" Tiz smiled kissing Ringabel's lips.

"So you're not afraid anymore?" He said as he walked over to Tiz's bed gently laying him down on the bed then knelt down on his knees.

"Not anymore because I'm invisible thanks to you Ringabel." Tiz smiled slowly closing his eyes.

Ringabel pulled the covers over Tiz tucking him in then placed a passionate kiss on his cheek. Tiz mumbled something as he handed over his white cap to Ringabel. Ringabel smiled taking the white cap squeezing it in his hand.

"I love you, Ringabel." Tiz said as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too, Tiz." Ringabel whispered as he straightened back up quietly walking backwards making sure not to wake up Tiz. He reached over from behind grabbing the door knob slowly turning it open. He stood by the door way watching Tiz sleep peacefully. He turned off the light knowing Tiz wasn't afraid at all and left the room gently closing the door with a smile on his face. Ringabel turned around pressing his back against the door letting his tears of joy fall. He looked at the white cap he held in his hand and placed it on his head._ "Such an angel he is."_

* * *

_Authors note: I love this pairing. Disclaimer: Don't own anything._


End file.
